Master Mummy
Summary Master Mummy is a playable character in ARMS. Like the other ARMS fighters, Master Mummy was born with extendable ARMS, a rare trait, which allows him to enter the Grand Prix. He had apparently rose from the dead in the Mausoleum, and is looking for answers towards his past and finding his family. He hopes entering the Grand Prix and winning will send them towards him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Master Mummy Origin: ARMS Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly Thousands of years when originating from Ancient Egypt Classification: ARMS fighter, The Grim Creeper Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity, Cloth Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-low), Physical Damage Reduction, Fire Manipulation (Retorcher + Phoenix), 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Building level '''(One of the physically strongest ARMS fighters, who can all casually destroy stone pillars and wield ARMS capable of demolishing buildings, able to shatter the ground with his slam grab), likely '''higher Speed: Subsonic '(Regarded as the least mobile ARMS fighter, and prefers to take on attacks rather than dodge, but can still react to and fight other ARMS characters) 'Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class 1 '(One of the physically strongest ARMS fighters), possibly 'Class M '(Fights regularly with an ARM named the 'Megaton', though it is unknown whether it weighs this much like the name suggests) '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Building Class Durability: '''At least Building Level''' (Can easily brush off attacks from other ARMS fighters, able to reduce 50% damage when blocking) Stamina: 'High 'Range: '''Extended human melee with extendable ARMS '''Standard Equipment: '''Standard ARMs (Megaton, Retorcher, Phoenix) '''Megaton: '''Heavy-weight ARMs, consisting of a large wrecking-ball like Mace. They are powerful and heavy hitting, though slow and hard to maneuver. They are also able to counter and push back weaker ARMS and weapons. '''Retorcher: Light-weight ARMs that are able to shoot 3 flaming projectiles each, which deals burn damage to opponents. Phoenix: 'Medium-weight ARMS that nests a black bird on top of them. When launched, the bird is able to extend the punch as well as curve much easier to outmaneuver opponents. There is also a fire attribute that burns opponents minorly upon contact. For full list of wieldable ARMS, see here 'Intelligence: Low '''(Unable to remember anything from his past, not able to even speak English) '''Weaknesses: '''Least mobile and slowest of the ARMS fighters '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Special Ability 1: Regeneration: '''Master Mummy is able to slowly heal himself while blocking. The longer the block, the faster the rate of healing '''Special Ability 2: Damage Reduction: '''Master Mummy is not able to flinch while he moves from non-charged and even some charged punches, and can reduce 50% damage as he blocks. '''Rush: '''A technique every ARMS fighter knows, that allows them to temporarily increase the speed and power of their attacks after charging for a few seconds. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:ARMS Category:Nintendo Category:Boxers Category:Undead Category:Mummies Category:Elasticity Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Mace Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Revived Characters